


Its only you ↪ A Jacksepticeye X Reader

by ladybugaboo



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Markiplier - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Video Game Mechanics, XReader, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugaboo/pseuds/ladybugaboo
Summary: "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! IT'S ONLY YOU THAT CAN MAKE ME SMILE, IT'S ONLY YOU THAT CAN MAKE ME LAUGH, IT'S ONLY YOU THAT CAN MAKE ME FEEL LOVED! IT'S ONLY YOU."





	

_Gage..i love you."_

 

_"I love you to Samantha. Until I die. I always will."_

_"Gage im home!"_

_"What will happen next? Will Emily find out Gage's secret lover? Tune in next week to The Price of love."_

_"_ Ugh that was so dumb! Gage doesn't love her! I swear y/n someone needs to teach that boy a lesson."

"Don't work your self up over some dumb soap opera Ella."

I grabbed my bowl of chips and flopped on a spot next to Ella

"Besides we haven't watched the new episode of Supergirl yet."

"Ha yeah your right."

I looked down at my bowl of chips and fell into deep thought.

_I wonder how Sean's doing?_

_Maybe i should Skype him._

_Did i post a video today?_

"I wish someone would look at me like you look at chips y/n."

I was brought back to the real world by Ellas giggling

"Whats so funny?"

"You!"

"No duh!"

We began to make horible puns and jokes before it died down

"Well night y/n! I forgot i had to work tomorriw."

I huged Ella as she walked to her room.Then quickly ran to my room and got dressed.

Time for work.

_~~~~_


End file.
